the_141_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
The Brightest Star In The North (POTC)
The Brightest Star In The North is a main movie created by Jamie141 that serves as the fifth main movie of the saga. It follows the story of Jack Sparrow teaming up with Henry Turner and Carina Smyth to find the trident of Poseidon before Armando Salazar can find it himself and use it to hunt down and exterminate all the pirates of the Caribbean, especially Jack while Hector Barbossa finds himself in danger when his rule is threatened. 141 Fiction's Version Changes Scenes : *All deleted scenes from the original movies get added back into their original places unless if it collides with existing scenes. *It is specified that the trident only breaks curses related to the sea so curses such as the curse of the aztec gold are not included as they are curses related to something other than the sea. *All of the over the top sexual comments made by Jack throughout the original movie are taken out of this version, excluding when the motley crew mistook Carina's profession. *Henry's first meeting with Salazar has some differences. **The reason Salazar and his crew were able to leave the Devil's Triangle is changed and has nothing to do with Jack's compass. Instead it turns out that Salazar and his crew had to slowly feast on the souls of any who passed into the Devil's Triangle until they finally had claimed enough souls to be able to leave the mysterious seas again with the Monarch turning out to be the final ship that they have to feed the souls from. **It is also shown that Salazar and his crew took Henry Turner as a passenger out of the Devil's Triangle, making him witness when they slaughtered countless pirates, before they dumped him in the seas close enough to the island in which Jack was on for him to be picked up and be brought ashore. *St. Martin has some differences. **There is an additional scene when Jack is locked in his cell where he talks with Anne Bonny, who is in the cell next to him, with the conversation including subjects like the end of the golden age and Jack about to die like a dog because he didn't act like a man. ***It is also mentioned during this scene that the majority of the forces that make up Barbossa's fleet and his main island of operations were originally Anne's, shown in the fifth season Legends Of Jack Sparrow, before he took them from her as the forces under her command believed him to be a better leader after he had gained The Queen Anne's Revenge and Blackbeard's sword. *Barbossa's first meeting with Salazar has some differences. **The first meeting between Barbossa and Salazar goes exactly as it did in the original up until when the two make an agreement where, instead of Salazar just making some more of Barbossa's crew die after the agreement is made, Salazar instead has Barbossa and some of his crew move aboard The Silent Mary before ordering the destruction of The Queen Anne's Revenge and all of the crew that had been forced to remain aboard it. *The sailing scenes in the search for the Trident have some differences. **After Henry and Carina's scene of perhaps they are closer than they thought, there is an additional scene between Jack and Anne where they discuss their future and the possibility of having their own legacies where it is hinted that Anne has already given birth to a child. **The history between Jack and Salazar is changed to fit the new franchise. While the battle still happens at the Devil's Triangle and eight other pirate crews are destroyed by Salazar's crew, the battle happens between episode six and episode seven of the second season of The Legend Of Jack Sparrow while Jack already has his compass and is already the captain of The Black Pearl. ***It is also mentioned there were only nine, rather than ten like in the original, ships battling against Salazar and each of these nine ships were representatives of the Pirate Lords and their seas at the time except for The Black Pearl which was captained by Jack rather than a representative and after Salazar had finished them off, he would've gone after the Pirate Lords next which he believed would then bring an end to piracy across the seas. ***Charles Vane also takes Hector Barbossa's place in the flashback. ***The tribute scene is also changed for this version as, in this version, Jack is already a captain. Instead it is simply cheers of joy from the crew as they praise Jack's captaining abilities but it is also shown one crew member giving his hat to Jack in tribute for keeping them alive. **After Jack's conversation with Hector about Carina, Anne also has an additional conversation with Hector where it is revealed Anne did indeed birth her own child who has disappeared and that the father of said child is Jack before Anne tries to convince Hector to not waste his time with his own child. *The battle for the trident has some differences. **Armando Salazar is the sole member of his crew to make it to the anchor instead of like in the original where two other crew members made it to the anchor as well. **It is shown that while Armando is on the anchor, he takes a moment to look back sadly at all of his crew that he has left behind but then continues on, determined to take his revenge. **The climb up the ladder places are swapped. Henry is nearer to the top with Carina originally with him until she falls and is caught by Hector who is in the middle of the climbing placements while finally Jack is the last climber which leaves him battling against Armando when he catches up to him. **Instead of Hector sacrificing himself, Anne instead takes his place and the scene plays out that she is watching what is happening from The Black Pearl until Jack is forced to fight Armando off which causes for Anne to walk the plank and jump off the edge before taking Armando to death with her like how Hector did in the original version. *The ending has some differences. **While Henry meets his family scene goes on, Hector and Jack are having an additional conversation where Hector reveals he is officially retiring in order to spend the rest of his time with Carina and gives over captaincy of The Black Pearl to Jack as well as making him promise to take care of the two monkeys as they are both destined to sail the seas before he departs from The Black Pearl and goes inland, leaving the rest of the movie to continue as normal. **The post-credits scene is changed to instead feature Anne making her way through Davy Jones's locker, unable to pass onto true death due to not knowing the fate of her child, when she is suddenly surrounded by the Armada Of The Damned with Charles coming to greet her, telling her with a grin "they say "dead men tell no tales" but our tale is just beginning". Characters : *Like all fictions in the new POTC, Jack is shown to be a little more caring about his crew and genuinely sees them as friends but still tries to hide these feelings. *Instead of there only being one monkey named Jack. There is a second monkey named Polly who Barbossa owned before he betrayed Jack, Jack the monkey was then gotten to replace Jack Sparrow. *The entire surviving crew of The Flying Dutchman also appear in the movie and play their own role aside William Turner Jr. *In St. Martin, the Governor of the island and his wife take over certain notable roles, such as the opener of the bank and who Jack slept with as examples. *Jack's uncle is replaced by Edward Teague but serves the same role. *Anne Bonny is featured in the main movie, first being introduced in a cell nearby Jack in an additional scene before appearing, and surviving, throughout the rest of the main movie. *Instead of it being assumed they died due to Blackbeard, the motley crew from the first three main movies makes its return and is featured throughout this main movie along with the new motley crew that was introduced in this main movie. *Angelica is shown to be reluctantly serving as Barbossa's first mate and survives throughout the main movie before joining Jack's motley crew at the end of the main movie due to the destruction of her father's ship. *The surviving crew of the Queen Anne's Revenge from the previous main movie are shown to all, excluding Scrum, still be members of Barbossa's crew and all survive throughout the film to join The Black Pearl crew in the end except for Derrick whom is one of the crew members killed by Salazar's crew. *The names used from the Carina's perspective book in place of the three names used in the actual film for the new members of the motley crew are instead used for additional crew members while an entirely new member named Larry is also added to the motley crew. *Some of the differences in Carina's character that were featured in the novel from her perspective are featured in this version of the movie. Status Examples Characters This is a list of all the characters that appear throughout the movie. |-|Government= The Monarch Crew Saint Martin |-|Pirates= Jack's Motley Crew The Queen Anne's Revenge's Crew The Black Pearl's Crew |-|Others= The Flying Dutchman's Crew The Silent Mary's Crew Shansa's Island Hangman's Bay Turner Family Island